


Harry Potter Drabbles

by blacklilyqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilyqueen/pseuds/blacklilyqueen
Summary: Just a collection of Harry Potter drabbles





	1. Harry's Animagus

After the war Harry often thought about the ones he lost, especially James, Lily, Sirius and Remus. He missed them and with each year that passed he felt like he lost his connection with them. Like the distance between them became even bigger. Like they weren't a part of his life anymore.

When he took the Marauder's Map in his hands, he would often just stare at the paper and wait for the comments of Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs to show up (Messrs Wormtail's comments were mostly ignored). But it wouldn’t help.

Harry didn't want to talk with anyone about it, but his friends noticed that something was wrong. Ginny once saw him looking at the map, a small tear running down his face.

Ron noticed that Harry often had problems with easy spells at the Auror training. It took a few days until he realized that Harry was using a different wand. What he didn’t knew was that it was Lily’s old wand.

McGonagall asked him once if he could tell the students about the war and how he managed to defeat Voldemort. When Harry arrived at Hogwarts she was really surprised to see him in a familiar looking shabby coat.

Hermione saw him drawing some sort of rune on his arm. She was sure that she had seen it before and it drove her crazy that she couldn’t tell what it meant. Only after she went through all of her books about runes twice, she remembered Sirius having the same rune tattooed on his arm.

They tried to talk with him about this more than once, but he just couldn’t. He really wished that he could just tell them what his problem was, wished that they would help him (even if he knew they couldn’t bring them back), but he couldn’t. Each time he tried to explain how he felt the words just wouldn’t come out.

He often thought about what else he could do to feel closer to them, but nothing helped. For his 19th birthday Harry had only on wish: he wanted to become an Animagus. He didn’t know what else to do and this was the only way he saw to fell close to the once he loved and lost.

It took him almost four years until he finally managed to turn into his Animagus form. All those years he was sure that his Animagus form would be a deer just like his father, but when he transformed he was quite shocked to find himself in the body of a golden phoenix.

He was utterly confused when he turned back. How could this happen? I just wouldn’t make sense to him. An Animagus would always turn into the animal that represents the personality of the witch or the wizard the most. And a Patronus is the reflection of one’s personality. How could his Animagus form be a phoenix when his Patronus was a deer?

Not knowing what to do, he went to the only living Animagus he knew. After he explained to her what happened McGonagall looked at him with a sad smile.

“Mr. Potter, I believe that your having is that your Patronus never showed _your_ personality. The Patronus is an embodiment of your happiest thought which is a big part of your personality. But since your happiest thought were Lily and James your Patronus would embody itself as them and in this case especially James. Just think about Nymphadora. Her Patronus changed after her happiest thought became Remus. I’m certain that your Patronus would have turned out to be a phoenix if your happiest thought wasn’t your parents.”

Neither of them said something for a few seconds until harry opened his mouth: “But why a phoenix?”

“Isn’t that obvious? The phoenix is known to be reborn over and over again. Personally, I’m not surprised that the animal that fits your personality the most is the only one that can come back from the dead.”

These words kept going around in his head the whole way back to his home. He felt pain and happiness at the same time. The realisation that he wasn’t like his father made him sad. But he also realized something more important. Even if it felt like he lost them more and more everyday his parents, Sirius, Remus were still there. In his memories and in his heart and they would never leave. And should he ever forget that he just had to cast a Patronus and they would all be there in his happiest memory.

And the more he thought about it more happy memories came into his mind. Not only about the dead, but also of the living. He thought about Hagrid, who introduced him to this magical world. About Ron, who was his first and best friend. About Hermione, who helped him out of trouble so often. About Ginny, who he loved unconditionally. About Neville, who got past his fears so often just to help Harry. About Luna, who was the most honest person on earth and believed him when she barely knew him. About Molly, Arthur and all the other Weasley’s, who were his second family. About McGonagall, who defeated him in front of Umbridge. About Dobby, who risked his life more than once to save Harry. About Hedwig, who was the only person (or owl) that connected him with the magical world when he had to spend the summer with the Dursleys.

When he opened the door, he didn’t know that Ginny would tell him soon that in only nine months another person would be added to is happy thoughts.

 

 


	2. Next Generatin Headcanons

Teddy:

  * He was born on 13th April, the day after the full moon
  * When he was a baby/toddler he used to change his hair depending on whatever mood he would happen to be in
  * Molly and Arthur always saw Teddy as their first grandchild
  * Even though he lives with Andromeda, he still spends a lot of time with the Potter's or at the burrow
  * Because he often changed his appearance without even noticing, he couldn’t go to a normal kindergarten/preschool
  * This lead to Victoire being his first real friend
  * “Why does Vicky call Bill ‘Dad’, but I’m not calling you ‘Dad’, Harry?”
  * He’s four when he asks this and it’s the first time someone tells him
  * He cried, he felt sad, but he still didn’t understand completely, because how could a four-year-old understand that
  * But he wasn’t alone
  * He had his grandma, Harry and Ginny
  * And they loved him
  * From this day on he always made three cards each Mother’s Day: One for his grandma, one for Ginny and one for the woman who loved him so much that she died for him
  * When he was six and James Sirius was born he had a little bother
  * He was nervous when he left to go to Hogwarts
  * Would he be a Gryffindor like his dad and his expanded family?
  * A Hufflepuff like his mother and his grandfather?
  * A Slytherin like his grandmother?
  * Or the first Ravenclaw in the family?
  * It didn’t take long for the sorting hat to put Teddy into Hufflepuff
  * And it that moment his hair turned bubble gum pink
  * For his 13th birthday Harry gave Teddy the Marauder’s Map
  * When people met Teddy as a teenager it didn’t take long for them to realize that the word ‘Hufflepunk’ existed because of this boy
  * Is just as clumsy as his mother (Oh wait that’s canon)
  * He was 15 when he realized that he had fallen in love with Victoire
  * He was 16 when he told her
  * He was 17 when Bill found out and was glad that he knew how to disapparate by the time
  * When he left Hogwarts (with excellent grades) he became a healer at St. Mungo’s



 

Victoire:

  * Looks like a mini version of her mum
  * Followed Teddy around everywhere when they were little
  * Hide and seek champion
  * Is one of the few Weasley’s that would rather die than sitting on a broom
  * Teddy mocks her about this sometimes
  * “You don’t like flying either!”
  * “Yes, but I didn’t scream that I would die, when I was only two feet off the ground.”
  * She was the first Weasley to get sorted into Ravenclaw
  * Perfect and Head Girl
  * Speaks perfect French, but likes to hoax people
  * “Can you say something in French?”
  * “Tu es un abruti.”
  * “What does that mean?”
  * “You’re really beautiful.”
  * Looks like an innocent little girl, but if you make her angry you better run
  * Wears a different flower in her hair everyday
  * On Halloween she however always wears lilies
  * After the other girls were old enough to understand the meaning behind this, they started doing this too



 

 

Fred II:

  * If you think that his name is everything he shares with his uncle you’re terribly wrong
  * Is in the same year as James Sirius and this is a combination Hogwarts was not prepared for
  * Proud Gryffindor
  * Is the only student to never be pranked by Peeves
  * George never tells him why, because the memory still hurts
  * Is one of the Gryffindor beaters since his second year
  * After he finished school “Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes” finally becames “Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes” again
  * Once created a potion that jumped out of the cauldron and disappeared through the wall
  * No one knows how that happened



 

Molly II:

  * Is also in Fred and Sirius year
  * The sorting hat was already confused after he had to sort a James Potter and Fred Weasley again, but when he heard Neville calling out “Molly Weasley”, he thought they were making fun of him
  * He however realized that this one was different after he sorted her into Ravenclaw after 14 minutes
  * Perfect and Head Girl
  * She is a rather quiet girl
  * But if she wants something she will do anything to get it and is a lot like her father in this point
  * Even though Molly isn’t as big of a prankster as her two cousins she still helps them often
  * When Percy got a letter from McGonagall telling him that Molly got a detention, he couldn’t believe what he just read
  * Molly was also the one who figured out how to add new things to the Marauder’s Map, like the Room of Requirement
  * Molly still is one of the kindest people you would ever met and has a heart out of pure gold



 

James Sirius:

  * Just like Fred II this boy lives up to the legacy of his name givers
  * And with his messy black hair and his brown eyes he looks a lot like his grandfather
  * Each year on Harry’s birthday James rendered Ginny’s poem
  * Is one of the Gryffindor beaters
  * Became team captain in his fourth year
  * There were some protests once, because at one point the Quidditch team was Potter and Weasley only
  * Is extremely good at charms
  * Teddy gave him the Marauder’s Map at the beginning of James’ third year
  * Is always super protective when it comes to his siblings and cousins
  * One time he and Fred had to sort out old detention slips, when he had THE idea
  * The two of them spend days counting how many pranks the marauders and Fred and George pulled throughout their time at Hogwarts
  * After they counted all of them together they had a new goal
  * They would beat them and pull more pranks then all of them together
  * In their seventh year they were worried that they wouldn’t be able to beat them
  * But they did
  * Their last prank was after their N.E.W.T.s
  * And it was the ultimate prank
  * This was also the only day McGonagall truly thought about retiring



 

 

Lucy:

  * Other than her sister Lucy hates her red hair
  * She started dying it when she was 14 and changed its colour all the time
  * At first because she thought it was cool, later to annoy her dad
  * Even through blood status wasn’t important to her, she was still kind of proud that she and Molly were the only pureblood Weasley kids
  * Is super curious
  * Often eavesdrops on other people
  * Loves gossip
  * Is one of the chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team
  * Super smart and loves playing chess
  * Likes to be alone sometimes, but still can’t be too long without her two best friends/cousins
  * Great at Divination



 

Dominique:

  * Was born on the first May which lead to problems between her and Victoire, because they both hated to have their birthdays so close together
  * Rebel heart
  * The only thing she has in common with her sister is her blond hair and that she will kick your ass
  * Amazing artist
  * Like really, that girl has some talent
  * Wears black 99.9% of the time
  * She, Lucy and Roxanne share a dorm in the Gryffindor tower
  * When it comes to friendships between the Weasley kids, theirs is the strongest
  * These three are the gossip queens of Hogwarts
  * Kind of hoped that she would be sorted into Slytherin, but knew that she belonged into Gryffindor
  * Refuses to speak French, when people ask her to
  * Gryffindor Chaser



 

Roxanne:

  * Loves that she has naturally red hair and dark skin
  * Is an awesome singer and loves music more than anything
  * She is the other chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team
  * Always wears a choker necklace
  * Ripped jeans
  * Is gay and has a crush on this cute Hufflepuff girl in her year
  * Sassy as hell
  * Shares the love of her grandfather for Muggle things (she prefers the old ones)
  * Lucy and Dominique are the only ones who are allowed to call her Roxy
  * Leader of the “Pluto is a planet” society at Hogwarts
  * Activist, literally will start a demonstration if she really wants something



 

Scorpius Hyperion:

  * Really quiet
  * Sometimes hates it to be a pureblood, because of the prejudices
  * Loves his father AND HIS MOTHER, WHO IS STILL ALIVE AND LIVES HAPPILY WITH DRACO!!!!!!!!!
  * Will never feel ashamed for his father and will defend him every time someone tries to talk bullshit about the Malfoys
  * Is totally gay for Albus
  * Reads a lot, spends more time with books than with people
  * Only person whose character was good in Cursed Child
  * Is Narcissa’s “little prince”
  * Had a happy childhood
  * Is always welcome at the burrow and at Potter’s
  * Does not give a f*** about whether someone is a pureblood, half blood, or muggle born thing
  * Slytherin Perfect



 

Rose:

  * Of all the Weasley’s Rose is the best at Quidditch
  * She’s a keeper
  * Is the only one who got into the team in her first year
  * Became captain after James graduated
  * Is super smart like her mom
  * But will procrastinate for as long as possible
  * Oh, what was that? You were insulting someone I like? Let me just PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!
  * Biggest Scorbus shipper of all time
  * Looks like Hermione, but with red hair
  * Is super close with her dad
  * Ron was the one who thought her how to be a perfect keeper
  * But sometimes she asks Ginny or Angelina for Quidditch advice



 

 

Albus:

  * The hat actually wasn’t sure whether to put Albus into Gryffindor or Slytherin
  * He wanted to be in Slytherin
  * Doesn’t play Quidditch, but loves to watch
  * When its Gryffindor vs. Slytherin he will cheer for his house, but won’t boo on his family
  * Loves his little baby sister and his idiot brother ;)
  * Is totally gay for Scorpius
  * Also rather quiet
  * Smart, he knows what he’s doing and always thinks before acting
  * Once found Snape’s portrait at Hogwarts and talked with him all night
  * Oh, and just a reminder that Neville is canonly Albus’ godfather



 

Louis:

  * Went to Beauxbaton till his fourth year
  * He came back, because he wanted to be with his family after all
  * Is the only other Wotter Slytherin
  * Is a poet
  * When he lived in France he used to write many long letters to his family
  * Needs his time alone
  * Knew he wanted to be an author when he was 13
  * Published his first book with 19
  * Is the only person to publish a Harry Potter biography
  * Well at least the only authorised person
  * There is this one book written by Rita Skeeter, but that’s a different story



 

Lorcan and Lysander:

  * Identical twins
  * Lorcan is still older
  * Lorcan is a Ravenclaw like his mom
  * Lysander is a Hufflepuff like his dad
  * Newt always told them stories about his creatures when they were little
  * The two of them love to listen to their great-grandfather
  * They also love grandpa Xeno’s stories about all these weird magical beings no one ever saw
  * Are full of love and will offer help to anyone who needs it
  * The two of them, Lily and Hugo were always seen together at Hogwarts
  * When Louis came to Hogwarts he joined them
  * Do the Quidditch commentary in turns (sometimes together)



 

Hugo:

  * Is really shy
  * Will let Lily or Rose do the talking most of the time
  * Has probably read more books than his mother when she was his age
  * Doesn’t play Quidditch, but loves to box
  * Great at Transfiguration
  * Thinks a lot about becoming an Animagus
  * Even though he is one of the youngest Weasley’s he still acts like some big brother forwards younger students
  * Is a Perfect



 

 

 

Lily Luna:

  * Has Lily’s eyes (I don’t give a f*** about canon when it comes to this)
  * Luna is her godmother
  * Is Harry’s little princess especially when she was younger
  * Could do anything and he just couldn’t be mad at her
  * Puppy eyes
  * Loves her whole family, but if she had to pick a favourite it would be Teddy
  * He’s also the only one she will listen to
  * When she was young she was the cutest little girl you could imagine
  * Is the seeker of the Gryffindor team
  * After she joined the team it was all Potter and Weasley
  * From all three potter kids she is the one who is the closest to Harry’s personality
  * She really loved being like her dad until she was older
  * She didn’t like people comparing her to him
  * She didn’t like only being “The Chosen One’s daughter”
  * She just couldn’t stand that people were seeing her just as his daughter and nothing else
  * “The new Gryffindor seeker is Harry Potter’s daughter, just like her father.”
  * “The best student in DADA is Harry Potter’s daughter, just like her father.”
  * And even when she did something that had nothing to do with him she was still just his daughter
  * “The new member of the Gobstone club is Harry Potter’s daughter.”
  * She even just joined, because she wanted to be NOT like him
  * That was when her rebel phase began
  * At some point she even stopped to talk to Harry (even though she knew it wasn’t his fault) and it broke his heart
  * And this was worse than James or Fred or Dominique or anyone else
  * She learned to deal with it in her sixth year (people also started to see as an own person)
  * But the relationship between her and Harry was still tensed
  * Even after she started to talk to him again
  * In her last year she found an old motorbike
  * When she asked Harry why he had a motorbike, but never used it, he started to explain that is was Sirius
  * For some reason they bounded over this moment
  * Lily was the only person with who Harry talked about Sirius after the war
  * Like really talked, not just a little bit
  * He gave it to her after she graduated and it was the best present she ever got
  * The only thing that was left from her rebel phase was the fact that she still refused to use Expelliarmus even though she became an Auror
  * She only used it one time again, after some dark wizard tried to kill Harry and she was the only one to notice it fast enough and disarm him




	3. Luna Lovegood's first year

 - Luna was super excited when her Hogwarts letter arrived and couldn't wait to finally go there

 - she was excited to learn even more about magical creatures and plants and all the awesome things her father wrote about in the Quibbler

 - but the thing she was looking forward to the most was to finally make some friends

 - someone to talk about Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks

 - someone she could tell about her mother, because it was still hard for her father to talk about Pandora

 - someone to be always there for her

 - she and her father arrived very early at platform 9 3/4, so that Luna could have the time to see all the new students arriving

 - she sat into an empty compartment and looked outside the window, while she waited for someone to sit next to her

 - every time someone walked by her compartment she hoped that they would sit next to her...

 - ...but they didn't

 - and time passed by

 - 10:15

 - 10:30

 - 10:45

 - 10:50

 - 10:55

 - Luna felt something she had not felt in a long time: sadness

 - was there really no one who wanted to be with her? No one who wanted to be her friend?

 - but then the compartment door opened and a little red-haired girl stood shyly smiling in front of her

 - "Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley. Is this compartment still free?"

 - "Of course" Luna answered and bright smile appearing on her face

 - the two of them talked the whole time and Luna had finally the feeling to have a friend

 - she felt like nothing could bring her down

 - when she was sorted into Ravenclaw her mood was better than ever before, because this was her mother’s house and since she died Luna had never felt so close to her

 - when McGonagall called out Ginny's name Luna was hoping that she would be sorted into Ravenclaw to, but this wasn't the case

 - but she wouldn't let this bring her down

 - they could still be friend no matter what house they were sorted into

 - when they got their timetable, Luna was pleased to see that her first lesson was Care of magical creatures

 - Luna listened carefully and after he finished she raised her hand and asks him when they will learn about Nargles

 - after she explained what they are the class starts laughing, someone calls her a freak

 - "Maybe we should start calling you Loony Lovegood" is the last thing Luna hears before running away

 - she runs into the nearest toilette and starts crying

 - why were they do mean?

 - what did she do to them?

 - then suddenly she hears a voice behind her: "Are you alright?"

 - she turns around and looks into the eyes of a girl

 - or rather a girl's ghost

\- Luna just shakes her head “They called me a freak. “

\- “I know how you feel. They used to make fun of me too. I’m Myrtle. “

\- it didn’t take long and Luna and Myrtle became good friends

\- this gave her confidence, because she knew she wasn’t alone

\- in the first few week Luna saw Ginny often, but Ginny seemed more and more reserved

\- Luna was glad to have Myrtle and also to later become friends with the grey lady

\- she was always payed attention in class, especially in charms, because she was afraid that she did something wrong and the same thing that happened to her mother would happen to her

\- this fear wouldn’t go away for the rest of the year

\- when she saw Fred and George pranking someone for the first time she was amused and impressed at first, but then she realized what could happen if one of them went to far

\- again she tried to talk to Ginny, but she seemed like a complete different person

\- Luna didn’t know what was going on and even feared that Ginny maybe didn’t want to be friends with a freak

\- the rest of the year was the same

\- Myrtle and Helena were her only friends

\- she got used to the fact that people called her a freak and learned to ignore them

\- she payed attention in class and tried not to make and mistakes

\- she worried about Ginny

\- by the end of the year she finally heard what was going on: Ginny was possessed

\- Luna went to the hospital wing as soon as she heard the news

\- when Ginny saw her arriving she started smiling

\- neither of them said something, they just smiled at each other

\- after a while Luna took something out of her pocket and gave it to Ginny

\- it was a pair of dirigible plum earrings

\- “You know, they keep away Nargles. Maybe they keep away that Riddle boy, too.”


	4. Changing Colours (Teddy Lupin x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a Teddy Lupin x reader If you do that sort of thing

 

 

You were surprised when the letter arrived. Head girl. The word buzzed around in your head. For the last two years you had already been a perfect and yet you hadn't expected to become head girl. But the letter with Dumbledore's signature on it was unmistakable. When you read the words for the first time, you felt incredibly honoured, but then doubts spread. Would you really be ready for it? But the longer you thought about it, the more certain you were that you were up to the task.

Full of anticipation, you entered the Hogwarts Express this year to make your last trip to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter had also informed you that all the perfects, head girl and head boy would meet and you couldn't wait to find out who would help you on this task.

Arriving in the right compartment you met some fifth graders, who for the first time took on such a responsible task. Your gaze wandered through the compartment in search of the new head boy, but he was obviously not yet present. A queasy feeling spread through your stomach. The head boy and girl should serve as a good role model in all aspects and punctuality was one of them, but your future partner apparently saw that differently. You were just about to get upset when the door to the compartment suddenly swung open and a grinning Teddy Lupin came in.

"Sorry for the delay, I got a little…distracted," you rolled your eyes in annoyance. If this continued for the rest of the school year it would mean a lot of work. Actually you could stand Teddy quite well and for a while during your fifth year you actually had a little crush on him. In addition, Teddy was not exactly stupid, on the contrary, he was the best in class for many subjects. Most people didn’t notice that, because he didn't exactly give the impression of the typical bookworm and was generally warned quite often by the teachers not to be distracted all the time during the lessons, which had already cost Hufflepuff some points.

Albeit you could understand why Dumbledore had chosen him for this position, you had some doubts about that decision. Because no matter how much you liked Teddy, you couldn't imagine how he would take on such a responsible job. As you thought about it, you didn't even notice how you started staring at him. He, on the other hand, seemed to notice your looks and a grin spread across his face. As soon as you realized that he had noticed your staring, you quickly looked away. You could feel your cheeks turning red and tried to hide your face from him as best you could. When you were finally allowed to return to your own compartments, you tried to disappear as quickly as possible to avoid another embarrassing situation. You were about to run away when you suddenly heard Teddy's voice behind you.

"You know, you're really cute when you’re blushing," you turned to him for a moment, but you didn't know what to say. Instead, you could notice your cheeks turning deep red again and decided that it would be best to turn around and disappear.

Over the next few months, you and Teddy inevitably spent more and more time together. Contrary to your previous fears, Teddy accepted his new assignment conscientiously. He always showed up on time for your meetings - except for once, which was solely related to the fact that he had to help some first-years who couldn't find their way back to their common room - and there was never any other situation where he wanted to avoid fully accomplishing his new task.

At first it seemed to you as if he had already forgotten the incident on the train, but more and more often you caught him staring at you, whether you were sitting next to him at one of your meetings, or whether he was watching you through the room during a lesson, or from the other side of the library, even while eating, it was not uncommon for his gaze to meet yours. But unlike you, he didn't look away as soon as you met his gaze, instead he seemed to intensify it and more than once he even winked at you.

Even though you would never admit it in front of him or anyone else, you had to admit to yourself that you must have developed another crush for him like you did two years ago. And so it happened that your anticipation of meeting him grew steadily, as did your excitement. On the one hand you couldn't wait to spend more moments with him, on the other hand you feared that over time he would notice that his presence caused little butterflies in your stomach.

As many times before, you were sitting together again that evening. As he bent over a piece of parchment, you watch his hair turn from a light blue, over a beautiful turquoise, to a still slightly bluish shimmering green. As you looked at him, you wondered what had caused this change. Did he do this on purpose? Or did it happen completely unconsciously, as if his emotions were reflected in his hair colour? And if that was the case, what did those colours mean? Teddy seemed to notice your glances, turned his head to you and pulled an eyebrow questioningly. To prevent him from thinking you were staring at him, you quickly tried to find an excuse for staring.

"Your hair, they...they changed their colour," you tried to make it sound as if you'd just noticed it, and as if it was totally unimportant that you were staring at him only because of this. On no account did you want to risk him in any way suspecting that you had a little crush on him.

"Y/n, but now I am disappointed. We've known each other for over six years and yet you're surprised that my hair colour changes?" his reaction took you by surprise, you wouldn't have expected that and yet you couldn't help but laugh at his joke. "Although I have to admit that I'm not the only one who can change colours or how else can you explain this beautiful red on your cheeks?”

Your laughter stopped as soon as he had spoken the second sentence. You couldn't say if the timing couldn't have been better or worse, but you felt your cheeks start burning and could only imagine how fiery red they must now shine. Unable to reply, you just sat there looking into his (currently) amber eyes. Suddenly you felt his hand on your cheek and even though it was so cool, its touch only made your face burn more. Slowly he stroked a y/h/c strand from your face. Your breath began to falter and as it did so, Teddy's face approached yours until his lips finally touched yours.


	5. Jealousy (Teddy Lupin x reader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Teddy Lupin x reader were they are dating and they love each other but they have a huge fight but then make up and make out (smut if you do smut if not just like very intense making out) then they live happily ever after

It had been hours since Teddy stormed out of the door of your shared apartment, but only now you started to realize what had happened. At first it just seemed like a normal Saturday morning. You and Teddy were eating breakfast talking about your plans for the day. Teddy had suggested that the two of you could be going on a trip to the beach. It sounded like a great idea and you really couldn’t wait to spend more time with your boyfriend there. While you were in the bathroom getting ready for the day, you could hear your phone ringing in the living room.

“Teddy, could you please pick up the phone for me, I can’t right now.”

“Sure.”

You would have never guessed that this phone call would soon be the reason for probably the biggest fight you and Teddy have had so far. Maybe your parents were calling, wanting to know how their daughter’s doing or maybe one of your friends wanted to know if you could hang out with them this weekend. However, you soon found out that neither of them was true. Teddy’s voice was louder than usual and it almost sounded like he was growling into the phone. When you walked out of the bathroom to ask him who was on the phone, he had already hung up and was now angrily glaring at you.

“Why the fuck is your ex asking if you’re free this weekend? Didn’t you say you two haven’t talk to each other since you broke up?”

“Yes, because we didn’t! I don’t know why he’s calling me now or what he wants.”

It didn’t take long till the two of you started screaming at each other. Teddy had always tended to get jealous really easy and also liked to remind everyone that you were his girlfriend. One time the two of you went out and he caught a stranger staring at your ass, so he wouldn’t stop making out with you until the other guy finally stopped staring. But this time was different. This time he wasn’t just mad at someone else, this time he was mad at you. Did he really trust you this little? Did he really think you would start something with your ex again? His lack of trust hurt you more than anything, making you even angrier than him. And after you screamed at each other for a long time, he just left and slammed the door shut after him.

There you were, sitting on your bed, curled up and wrapped into a blanket. Eyes red and swollen from all the tears that started streaming down your face as soon as he had left. At first you had still been mad at him, but as soon as you realized that you had no idea when or even if he was coming back sadness took over your anger. But it wasn’t just his mere absence that saddened you. His lack of trust in you still hurt you more than you would have thought. You loved that boy more than you ever loved someone in your life. And the idea of losing him because of such a silly fight was so painful that you didn’t want to think about it.

A lot of time – you couldn’t tell how much by all means – had passed, when you heard the door clicking, followed by footsteps echoing through your apartment. You wanted to get up, see who was entering your home, not believing that Teddy would already come back so soon after your fight, when he was already standing in the doorstep of your shared bedroom. It seemed like he wanted to come closer, but stopped not knowing if that was what you wanted too. His eyes roamed over your body, quickly landing on your eyes. The look on his face told you immediately that seeing you like this caused him just as much pain as you were feeling, maybe even more.

“I’m sorry, y/n. I’m sorry,” his voice was quiet when he spoke the words. You could hear his insecurity in his voice, could hear his fear to say something wrong, to hurt you even more. When you didn’t respond he kept talking, “I know it wasn’t your fault and I know that you would never ever cheat on me. It’s just…the thought of you with someone else…Y/n, I love you and I don’t know what I would do if I would lose you. Please forgive me.”

Closely you listened to every word he said. He really did mean as he said, you knew him well enough to be certain about that.

“I accept your apology. I hope you will forgive me too for screaming at you. I love you too and I wouldn’t know what I would do without you either.”

Within a second, he was by your side, holding you close to him and kissing you like there was no tomorrow. You could feel his tongue brushing your lips, gently and yet eagerly asking them for entry which you granted him only too willingly. While his tongue was exploring every corner of your mouth his hands started roaming over your body until they landed on your ass giving it a tight squeeze, causing you to buck your hips inevitably closer to his. You could feel the bulge in his pants pressed against your thigh. Only now you realised the sudden wetness growing in your own lower body. Not being able to wait any longer you started to unbutton his pants and pulling them of, making him chuckle.

“So impatient,” while he kept kissing you, he pulled down your pants with ease and let one of his fingers glide past your panties right into you. The sudden wetness surrounding him made him smirk against your lips, “Even more impatient than I thought.”

A moan left your lips as soon as you felt his finger inside you and you could see the lust growing in Teddy’s eyes when he heard you. Soon he added a second finger and kept pumping into you. Your moans became louder with every time he entered you, but after only a few times he removed his hand. You wanted to protest, ask him why he had stopped, but he shushed you with another kiss, before he first removed his shirt and then yours, followed by your bra. Next thing you felt were Teddy’s hands squeezing your breasts and pinching your nipples. Only moments later, one of his hands was replaced with his mouth, his teeth giving your nipple a slight bite making you take a sharp breath.

While he was playing with your tits you soon finally got rid of his boxer shorts too and started slowly stroking his already hardened member. As a response you could feel the vibration of his moans against your chest. Not wanting to wait any longer, Teddy released your breasts and instead grabbed your thighs, spreading your legs as far as possible and gaining him the perfect access to your entrance. He lowered himself to you and finally entered you, his thick dick stretching your walls.

He started pumping into you again and again making you scream his name louder with every thrust. You could already feel your orgasm building up, your whole body starting to tremble, when Teddy lowered his head next to yours, his lips almost brushing your ear, when he softly started to whisper.

“Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours, Teddy. I’m yours. Fuck. Teddy, I’m yours,” you repeated the words over and over again. Your mind seemed completely blank except for those words. Those words were everything Teddy needed to hear, making him cum into you, while you were screaming his name. His final thrust was also everything you needed to climax. You could feel your orgasm rushing through your body, while he filled you with his seed.

When he pulled out of you, you had a strange feeling of emptiness, but forgot about it right away, when Teddy let himself fall into the mattress next to you, pulling you closer and kissing you deeply. You just laid there on his chest, when he quietly whispered.

“I love you and I am yours.”

Even thought those words came surprisingly to you, you couldn’t do otherwise, but smile.

                                           


End file.
